callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of the Beginning
The End of the Beginning is the eleventh level in Call of Duty 2. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in a truck. You don't have to do anything, so look around. When it stops, get off and run to the building in the center of the area. Get to the right of the building, and you'll see some troops hiding behind junk on the other side. There's a respawner to the right of it, so you'll have to get relatively close to disable it, but not close enough so that the troops can take you out. The best way to do so is to go right and hide behind the jeep and the kiosk next to it. Troops will throw grenades at you when get get to it, but run back until they explode. Now, hide behind the jeep and snipe the troops with your rifle. Try to peek out, shoot then go back while cycling the bolt. Keep doing this until everybody is dead. Go left and get near the MG42 gunner on the second floor, but don't get near him! Instead, walk until you can see the two MG42 gunners in front of the building. Take them out, then focus on the porch to the right of the second story gunner and take him out as well. When they're all out, go into the building. When you get out of the building, you'll end up in a small alley. There's an MG42 to the right, so take him out as soon as you see him, or he'll tear you up. There are two troops next to him, so toss a grenade to flush them out. Image:endspawn.png|Spawn Image:endofftruck.png|Getting off the truck Image:endbuildingright.png|Get to the right of the building Image:endjunkguys.png|These guys can be a pain if you try to take them out from the building, but if you do it form teh jeep on the right, it should be easy. Image:endporchguy.png|This guy will be to the left of the gunner on the second floor. Image:endalley.png|There's a gunner ni the alley, just to the right of the entrance. The Guns Get out of the alley and you'll see the guns. To disable them, you only have to kill one operator. This means that even though the game may say that you've taken out a gun, most of the operators will be alive and will attack you. Since this is a pretty long area, you should stay near the entrance to the area and snipe the enemies with your rifle. The only real threat is a troop on top of a roof at the right. Take him out and it should be smooth sailing. Keep on firing, and you'll take out all the troops in the area. Image:endguns.png|The guns Image:endroofguy.png|Watch out for the guy on the roof to the right. Grabbing the Radio After taking out the gun operators, move forward until you get to a small bazaar just past the third gun. Just past the wall on the left is a building that has a radio, and you need to get it. There's an MG42 on the second floor, so a direct assault is out of the question. Instead, you'll have to flank it from the side. Go through the doorway on the right and get on the left side of a nearby building. You'll see troops pouring out from the left side of the building. Take them out, get near the end of the building, then look to the left. You'll see a small hole you can crouch through. Do so, and you'll end up at a side-entrance to the building. Go in. Go to the left until you see a stairway on your right. Troops will be coming from and across it, so toss a grenade at the stairway then go back to the front and go to the right side. Mow down the right side guys, then take out anybody that's left on the stairs. Go up them, then find the way outside. There's a radio on the second floor porch, so use it. Image:endright.png|Go through the right exit past the bazaar stands. Image:endkeepgonig.png|Go to the building on the left side. Image:endhole.png|At the end of the building, there's a hole that you can crouch through. Image:endsideentrance.png|The side entrance to the building Image:endhouse2.png|Be careful around these stairs Image:endradio.png|The radio Finding the Intel Now you'll have to find some intel at a nearby house. Get out of the house and take a left. Go through the doorway you took earlier, but this time take a right. You'll see a street blocked by garbage with MG42 gunners firing at the end of the street. There's a side entrance on the left, so get on the left and look for a door made out of metal bars. Go through it and follow your allies to an unopened door. One o your allies will try to break it open, but will get killed in a hilariously over-the-top manner by an MG42 on the other side. Toss a grenade into the room, then run in and take out the gunner and anybody that's left with your SMG. Take a left and you'll see troops running into a staircase. Take them out, then go up the staircase and take a right. You'll be in a room overlooking the MG42 gunners at the end of the street. take out the troops in this room with your SMG, then get near the gap (not close enough so that you can see the left of the troops) and open fire with your rifle. Your attacks will draw the ire of troops in the building across from you, so go back and get ready for them. One is on top of the roof in the center, one is on the left, and the last is on the right, hiding behind a window. When they're out, advance until you can see the left of the gunners. There's a troop there, so take him out. When he's out, go inside teh building. Inside the building, there are troops hiding behind the doorway on the other side of the entrance. Throw a grenade. Usually they're too stupid to move, but if they do, follow them and take them out with your SMG. When they're dead, go into the room they were in and take a right to a staircase. Go up it, but when you get on the second staircase, do a 180 degree turn and toss grenades into the holes at the top. There are troops hiding behind a table there, and it's easier to kill them at the stairs than right in front of the table. After the grenades go off, get to the top and turn left. You should see the intel on a table. Take out anybody that's left, then grab the intel. Image:endleft.png|Take a left when you get here Image:endridiculous.png|Haha Image:endtosidebuilding.png| Image:endshoothere.png|Take out the gunners and troops across the building here Image:endleftguy.png|The guy on the left Image:endbuilding2.png|Toss a grenade to the doorway on the other side. There are troops behind it Image:endthrowhere.png|Throw grenades here Image:endintel.png|The intel Getting to the Exit After grabbing the intel, get on the porch outside and jump off it. Get to where the gunners are and take a left. You'll see another metal bar gate. Go through it and you'll see three troops trying to retreat. Take them out and head forward to the exit. You can get to the exit from the stairs or from the bottom path, so don't worry. Image:endtoexit.png|To the exit Image:endtwopaths.png|You can either go up or stay on the ground to get to the exit Image:endexit.png|Exit Image:.png| Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels